Teddy Bear
by Mistress-Starfire
Summary: Sasunaru,Oneshot [Slight AngstyFluff.] Naruto's early or belated birthday. ...When I woke up, I found by my pillow, a Teddy Bear in place of you... Yaoi.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto or Ayumi Hamasaki's song…Teddy Bear. Or the Lyrics, Got them from **Ayumi.primanova**! (website.)

**Flamers:** You guys are failures in life. **Die.** :D

**A/N: **Naruto's birthday…Was influenced by the song _Teddy bear _by_ Ayumi Hamasaki_. Naruto-tachi are 12. (Happy Early/ Belated (O.o) Birthday, Naruto. Sorry I made you sad. )Oh, and I know it's short.** _Bite me._ **

**Read the lyrics. Don't skim them, please. **

**-x-X-x-**

**Teddy bear **

_You once said long ago  
while stroking my hair,  
"When you wake up, there'll be  
a nice present waiting for you  
by your pillow."_

"Happy almost Birthday, Naruto." The brunette gave him a smooth smile.

Naruto looked surprised, before recovering. "Y-yeah." He blushed as Sasuke leaned closer to kiss him, and Naruto closed the distance. Sasuke drew away first, having a look of sadness but immediately changed it.

Naruto didn't see it, and tugged at Sasuke. "Treat me to Ramen!"

Sasuke nodded. "Hm."

They both talked on the way to Ichiraku. Well, Naruto did anyway. Sasuke would just make rude comments.

Still, Naruto was happy.

_You weren't always  
there for me,  
but we could laugh together  
at funny stories._

At Ichiraku, Naruto noticed Sasuke hadn't touched his Ramen. After Sasuke paid, Naruto noticed he was spacing out a lot when he spoke. He always did, but today, he didn't make any snide comments. Naruto became quiet. Was it his fault?

_But how can people regret  
mistakes that they keep making  
over and over again?_

When they came home, Naruto immediately grabbed Sasuke's shirt and cried into the soft fabric.

"What's wrong? You don't /hic/ l-love me anymore? Why are you looking so sad? Sasuke…I'll do anything you want!"

Sasuke stared at him wide-eyed. _'He noticed…' _Naruto began to unzip his jacket. "Don't be so sad…I'm want to make you happy." Naruto pulled him down, kissing him. "So….please don't…/hic/ make such a sad face…"

_I remember now...  
that night I thought  
I had buried._

Sasuke stopped him from pulling his pants down. "I love you."

Those three words were enough to stop Naruto's crying.The blond wrapped his arms around his neck, quietly sobbing. "Don't be so sad…I want you to be happy."

That's sad look was there again, and this time, Naruto didn't miss it. Naruto wrapped his arms around him tightly, and heard the strained words, "You_ are_ my Happiness, Naruto."

"I love you so damn much…" Sasuke murmured.

_You once said, long ago  
while stroking my hair,  
"When you wake up there'll be  
a nice present waiting for you  
by your pillow."_

"I'll have a present for you tomorrow." Naruto snuggled into the sheets with him. "Really?"

They were both snuggling in bed. Naruto tugged Sasuke's pajamas happily. "What is it? What is it?"

Sasuke kissed his forehead, and forced a smile. "You'll see when you wake up tomorrow."

"Eh? That's not fair, Sasuke!"

After a few teasing remarks and a few insults, Sasuke found himself mussing Naruto's hair on his lap.

That night was one of the few nights Naruto slept soundly.

Sasuke spent the rest of the night watching him sleep.

_I lay sleeping with my arms  
crossed around my chest,  
looking forward to the morning._

The next morning, Naruto woke up, and rubbed his eyes groggily. He expected to smell breakfast made by Sasuke like that of every morning, but the air was cold. He lookedat the spot where Sasuke should be sleeping. It wasn't warm. Naruto pulled the covers off him, and ran to the bathroom. He wasn't there! He ran to the kitchen. The kitchen where Sasuke introduced him to pancakes and a healthier lifestyle.

_**He wasn't there. **_

Naruto stilled, remembering how odd Sasuke had been acting.

He touched his heart and grasped the shirt.

_He didn't like this_ feeling.

_When I woke up, I found  
by my pillow a teddy bear...  
in place of you._

Naruto tried to calm himself, and tried to erase the feeling of disturbance in his heart. He went back to their room, andnext to his pillow was a big Teddy Bear. He hadn't noticed it before...nor did he notice Sasuke's aura which was stronger thenusual.It was big, brown, and had corduroys on. Naruto walked up to it cautiously, and saw that there was a tag.

'To my Happiness.'

On that day, Sasuke never came back.

_You once said, long ago  
while stroking my hair,  
"When you wake up there'll  
be a nice present waiting for  
you by your pillow."_

**-x-Owari-x-**

**A/N:** I know it sucked. Please go away if you agree. –Cries- Use your imagination and guess why Sasuke left. There are a lot of possibilities, too!

**Gwah, Angst fans don't kill me!**

**-**


End file.
